


The Start

by Signe_chan



Series: I'm on my way [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: The date with Charlotte hadn’t gone well.





	The Start

The date with Charlotte hadn’t gone well. 

Adam didn’t get it. She was hot. Smart. Funny. All important things. She got hockey and when he’d burped, she’d burped back at him. On the face of it, she checked every goddamn box he had. She was his type all over. 

And it’d been going well. They’d gone for a classic, movie and a meal. He film had been terrible but in a funny kind of way and they’d had each other in stitches through the entire thing, leaning into each other and whispering in each other’s ears. She was wicked sharp with her sense of humor and her timing was ace. 

Then there’d been the meal. Good food. Good conversation. She’d had some strong opinions about the Falconer’s chances which, Jack hadn’t played for them in years but Jack was still his bro and Adam’s heart was still loyal. 

He’d paid the movie, she’d paid the meal. They walked out of the restaurant holding hands. He’d walked her to her car. She’d looked up at him from under long eyelashes and grinned in that way that promised adventure and pandemonium if he’d only follow her home. 

And he’d said no. Got in his car. Driven away. 

And he didn’t get it. 

“Dude, what did the fridge do to you.” 

Adam spun around. Justin was in the doorway, looking fucking exhausted which, yeah, Adam had probably woke him up having a temper tantrum because he didn’t understand why he’d turned down a hookup. 

Fuck. 

“Shit, sorry man.” 

“Bad date?” Justin asked. He made his way haltingly into the kitchen on his crutches and collapsed into the nearest chair. Adam sighed, contemplated a beer for a second, then grabbed the pb&j instead and brought them over to the table. “Bad date.” 

“Yeah,” Adam agreed. “Or no but… I kinda don’t want to talk about it, man.” 

“Sure,” Justin said, grabbing the jar of jam and opening it. Adam detoured for bread, knives, plates, then made his way back to the table. He sat down and set out the bread then passed the plates over to Justin who spread on the jelly and peanut butter. He had this, like, ratio or something that always made it fucking awesome. 

“How’d your evening go?” 

“Normal,” Justin said. He put the top slices of bread on and pushed both plated back to Adam. Adam cut the sandwiches corner to corner then passed Justin’s back. “I mean, I read that paper I’ve been meaning to read. Worked out a little. I didn’t want to carry on with our netflix without you so…” 

“Bro,” Adam grinned. Shit, he should have just stayed home and watched TV with Justin. Wasn’t like going out had actually got him laid. 

“Can’t mess with netflix karma.” 

“You’re the best, bro.” 

Justin grinned, bit into his sandwich, and Adam felt warm from his head to his fucking toes. He grinned as he bit into his too. Perfect. As always. 

And then Justin looked up at Adam through his eyelashes. 

The world tilted off axis. It wasn’t meant like that, obviously. Justin was just leaning over his plate and he looked at Adam, that was all. Looked at Adam with a smile that was soft and familiar and damn. Shit. 

That was why he didn’t go with Charlotte. Shit. He was such a fucking idiot. Good thing his brain didn’t always wait for him to get himself together to go ahead and make decisions for him. 

Shit. 

“Adam?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You okay, bro?” 

Adam blinked. Shit. No. He wasn’t okay. 

He was in love with Justin. 

Or good as, anyway. Nobody was ever going to be what Justin was to him. Nobody was ever going to make him the perfect pb&j like Justin. Nobody was ever going to wait for him to watch netflix together when he didn’t have to like Justin. Nobody else was going to drag their ass out of bed at the wrong side of midnight when they had work in the morning to check he was okay like Justin. 

Of course he hadn’t gone with Charlotte, how could she ever compare? How could she stand a chance when he already had this? Already had the perfect human living with him and smiling at him and making him sandwiches? 

He really should have stayed in. Or taken Justin out. They should have been together. 

He wanted to always be together. 

Shit, he’d been such an idiot. How long had this been going on? How many years had he been in love with his best bro and never even realized it? 

“Adam? Seriously, are you okay? You want me to get you something?” 

Adam stood up. He didn’t know what to do. He needed to tell someone, but Justin was the person he told everything to and this was about him. What if Justin didn’t love him? What if…? 

Shit, he was going to drive himself mad with this. He really fucking was. He could already see months rolling out in front of him. Wondering and waiting and over-analyzing every little interaction to try and work out if Justin wanted him and fuck, he didn’t have time for that. 

Whatever happened, they’d be cool. They’d always been cool before. Better to get it out there. Like a band aid. You just had to rip it off. 

He kissed Justin. 

Well, more like he kind of mashed their faces together. And it was weird and awkward and shit, he’d got this wrong. He’d fucked it up. Only then Justin tilted his face a little, lifted a hand to rest on the back of Adam’s neck and yeah, there he was. 

How had Adam missed him for so long? How long could they have been doing this if he hadn’t been such an idiot? 

“Hey,” Justin said, pulling back a little. “So, this is new?” 

“Old. So old. I’ve just been an idiot and somehow missed it before.” 

“Yeah, well you never were the most observant.” 

“Says you!” Adam pulled back a little. “You were the one who didn’t even realize brunch at Jerry’s was a thing for years!” 

“Am I ever going to live that down?” Justin said, but he was grinning so Adam lent in and kissed him again and, yeah, kissing was the perfect way to end a chirp.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is really the end. Thank you all for the journey <3 I'll be back with other things soon.


End file.
